The Greatest Gift
by InconsistentOptimist
Summary: A landmark birthday is just hours away for Piper and Wyatt and Chris still haven't found the perfect present. They're running out of time and fast. Can magic give them a helping hand?


**he Greatest Gift**

_It's 10pm August 6th, and a landmark birthday is just 2 hours away for Piper. Chris and Wyatt still haven't found her the perfect present and they're running out of time - and fast. Can magic help them out?_

There had been no reason for them to forget the all important date, from secret party planning to their mother's constant denial of her age, there had been no shortage of mention for August 7th and Piper's 50th birthday. In all honesty, neither Wyatt nor Chris Halliwell had forgotten, they'd just got a little side tracked with saving the world from evil and the date, like most other demons they faced, had just crept up upon them.

"I told you to just pitch in with me for the family photo shoot." Melinda, their younger and altogether annoyingly organised sixteen year old sister sniped. "Then you wouldn't be having this problem."

"Yeh, yeh we get it… you told us so!" Wyatt drawled flicking through the Book Of Shadows aimlessly, "Still there is plenty of time." He murmured as he noticed an entry on Tempus, before continuing his almost systematic reading.

"2 hours?" Melinda reminded, "Hardly plenty of time."

"Look, we always get Mom something from both of us. We'll think of something." Chris snapped. Unlike Wyatt, Chris had a much shorter fuse, especially when it came to Melinda. Ever since being children the two had shared a lively rivalry, which events such as birthdays only fuelled as both tried to out do the other; usually for both to lose to Wyatt, whom without trying found thoughtful and sensitive gifts.

Melinda rolled her eyes, raising her hands in the air, before turning on her heel and stalking away, leaving nothing but an ever distant growing click-clack of heels and her two brothers alone in the attic of the manor. As soon as she had left, Chris plonked heavily down into the nearest chair, running his lean hands through his short, chocolate hair.

"She's so totally got us this time." He groaned, looking up to Wyatt with sad emerald eye. "How could we screw up Mom's birthday?"

"Hey c'mon little brother!" Wyatt said with his usual and what appeared to be endless optimism, inherited from Leo, "You are not gonna let her win that easily. Besides we are witchlighters!"

"Witch lighters?"

"Witch/White Lighter is such a mouthful… Anyway, look what I'm saying is, we can't let Mom down and there's no reason we should. Come on, we are two of the most powerful witches, we just need to get a little creative." Wyatt shrugged.

"This screams personal gain." Chris snarked.

'No. It screams generosity. It's in the wording little brother. Now come on, think! What does Mom want?"

Both boys were silent for a moment as they thought. Chris rubbed his stubble lightly as Wyatt paced slowly to and fro.

"A vacation? For her and Dad?" Chris suggested after a few moments.

"We'd have to orb them… far too risky." Wyatt replied. Chris frowned in confusion, "Mom, Dad, hotel?!"

Chris held his hand up, pulling a face causing his older brother to smirk slightly. Both boys however fell silent again as they thought carefully, both shouting at various intervals when an idea would pop into their head.

"A new car!"

"A magic book!"

"A magical photo album!"

"This is not Harry Potter Wyatt!"

"Sorry!"

"A 24 hour cleaner!"

"Time travel!"

Chris rolled his eyes at Wyatt's suggestion of time travel. They'd both sworn never to use it unless absolutely necessary, both only too aware of how many times time travel had affected the future, and sometimes the past.

"I just thought… nothing." Wyatt mumbled, walking over to the window and gazing out at the stars, imagining each one to be an ancestor looking down upon him.

"No go on…" Chris encouraged his older brother, noticing the nervous, dejected under tone to his usually deep, confident voice. A voice that shook demons to the core, a voice that held no prisoners.

"It's just Mom, she never got the chance to say goodbye to Aunt Prue. I mean, it's been what 22 years and still there is no closure for her. I just… i just wish we could find a way to let her see Prue. To tell her all the things she ought to… to celebrate her 50th birthday with her sister." Wyatt sighed, "Sending her back might have… I dunno…" He trailed off.

Chris stood up and walked over to his brother, placing his hand on Wyatt's shoulder as both stared at the stars. Both boys knew time travel was out of the question, even if they would finally get to meet their Aunt Prue; the beautiful woman in the pictures, the super witch they'd grown up hearing so many stories about, the witch their mother tried to summon each year, once a year on the anniversary of her death, in secret.

"That is it." Chris whispered.

'What?"

"Aunt Prue."

"Huh?"

"We'll summon her." Chris grinned jumping to his feet.

"We can't. Mom tries every year."

"Exactly! That is Mom! But we have never tried and in theory we don't know her! We have no sentiments! According to Dad, he thinks there may be some archaic block the elders never had the decency to remove. Come on Wyatt, let's try it please?" Chris enthused, already grabbing the attire they would require.

"If this doesn't work we're totally creating a 24 hour cleaner." Wyatt grinned, "Right we set up?"

Chris nodded before rushing to where Wyatt was stood in front of the Book Of Shadows, the family heirloom, and began to chant the spell they heard their Mother use every anniversary of their Aunt's death.

_"__Hear these words, hear my cry_

_spirits from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide."_

No sooner had they spoken than a whirl of golden and white lights began to form a body. Both boys were rooted to the spot, desperately hoping they hadn't summoned their grandmother or even worse their great grandmother as neither fancied explaining their elaborate plan to either of the Halliwell matriarch.

As the lights faded, both boys gasped, breathless for a moment as the raven haired witch in the pictures appeared. At first she looked confused, shocked almost and judging by her position she looked like she'd been involved in a riveting conversation.

"Wyatt. Chris." She beamed, finally coming to her senses, a smile blooming across her face as she stepped out of the circle, materialising before their very eyes. She glanced around the old attic. "Wow, I can't believe I'm finally back." She jumped as the old Grandfather clock chimed. "Still got that stupid thing then."

"Aunt Prue. I can't believe it." Wyatt grinned, rushing forward and gathering his Aunt in his arms. She opened her arms, and within moments Chris too had joined them, both boys relishing in the embrace of the Aunt they'd never until this moment met. Both brothers remained transfixed like little boys, before kissing her cheek and pulling away.

"I guess you want to know why we summoned you?" Chris asked.

"I know." Prue smiled, "And I'm here until Piper's birthday ends. I do have an afterlife to live you know. Now, it's way past your bed time. Go on… Tomorrow will be a big day."

"What about you?" Wyatt asked, "You can't just stay awake."

"Honey, I'm a ghost." Prue laughed, "Go on, both of you."

Both boys kissed her cheek once more before stalking off to bed. Prue sighed, and walked around the attic taking in her surroundings. Ever since she'd died she had dreamed of coming back. Yes, she was a ghost, but every year Piper's callings got stronger and stronger until Prue dreaded the anniversary of her death each year. Despite every effort, she was never allowed to visit Piper, an archaic ban remaining tact. She'd always been watching though, usually screaming at them from up above, and sometimes she'd managed to send them a sign, such as the door closing or the random turning on the Book of Shadows.

She walked over and touched the great leather clad book and smiled, noticing all the recent entries in Piper's hand writing. Piper was the one sister she wished she could have helped more, the one sister she wanted to visit the most. Piper had always had the worst end of the deal in her younger days, and Prue was forever furious at the deck she'd been handed. Just as things looked up for Piper something or someone brought them back down. She'd sacrificed more than anyone, from her dreams to her love, Piper had given her all to the Charmed dynasty.

Continuing around the attic Prue noticed a Bay Mirror newspaper and smiled. In a million years, she would never have guessed that Phoebe would become a celebrity advice columnist. But she had and the change in her younger sister had been staggering. Prue had been filled with so much pride as Phoebe grew and grew into a beautiful and intelligent young woman, and a fantastic, compassionate witch. She'd always wanted to tell Phoebe not to give up on love, and when the elders finally sent Coop down, Prue had never felt happier for her younger sister as her dreams of a family were finally realised.

Then Prue noticed a jacket. She picked it up, fingering it gently. Paige's. When she first learnt about Paige she had been angry, but with the help of Andy, she'd forgiven her mother and had watched her youngest sister intently. Paige interested Prue, mainly because she saw so much of herself in her. Her learning curve had both amused Prue and at times scared her, and despite the fact her life was cut short, Prue was glad that Paige had been welcomed into the dynasty for she had done so much good, and in Prue's mind, was a much better candidate for being a Charmed one than she ever was.

Morning soon arrived, and as the first cracks of sunlight crept through the curtains, Leo kissed his wife softly, awakening her from her slumber. She murmured something against his lips before burying herself deeper into her covers.

"Leo too early!" Piper moaned.

"Piper…" He teased, his tone light and playful.

"Don't make me freeze you." Piper warned.

"I was only going to say Happy 50th Birthd-"

Piper stared at her now frozen husband, before smirking and snuggling back into the covers. By the time he unfroze she'd be back asleep and-

"Mom!"

Her door burst open and her two sons had galloped into her room, Chris laughing as he noticed their father frozen. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

'Unfreeze Dad, we've got your birthday present!" Wyatt grinned. "Aunt Phoebe and Paige are already here with children and husbands of course."

"It's 7am." Piper groaned unfreezing Leo who fell onto the mattress where Piper had once been laid.

"Trust us."

"This better be good!" Melinda moaned.

"Second that." Phoebe groaned.

"Third." Paige agreed.

"Come on!" Chris beamed, "The attic."

Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe and Melinda all followed Wyatt and Chris up the stairs, Piper complaining all the way, her tongue as sharp as ever and her wit as quick as ever it was.

"I mean jeez, most people get to sleep later on their birthday!" Piper groaned as she entered the attic not really concentrating.

"Glad to see you're still as sarcastic as ever Piper." Prue smiled, revealing herself from the shadows. "Happy Birthday."

Piper spun around as Phoebe gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Tears gathered in both sisters eyes as Piper lunged at Prue, tears finally falling as she gripped her older sister for the first time in over twenty years. Phoebe followed suit, embracing both of them just as Henry and Coop entered.

"I can't believe it, you're really here." Piper whispered, "You're here. I'm so sorry… I should have-"

"Ssh." Prue comforted, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I miss you." Phoebe mumbled into her eldest sister's neck.

"I miss you too…"

Paige stood back smiling, tears also in her eyes. She hadn't known Prue but she knew just how much this meant to Piper and Phoebe. Leo was rooted to the spot, a grin plastered across his face, watching as they pulled out of their three way hug.

"Don't I get a hug Leo?"

He laughed instantly wrapping his arms around his sister in law. As he pulled away, Prue smiled warmly at Paige.

"I'm glad I've finally got the chance to meet you." She said softly, "I've been watching you - in a non creepy way - all along, and… well I guess I just want to say thank you. You fixed both of them and you are a much better witch than I ever was."

"That's not true." Paige whispered.

"It is. I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry I never got the chance to know you." Prue smiled sadly, hugging Paige tightly. "Anyway, enough of me. This is Piper's birthday and I'm only here until the end of it. Let's celebrate!"

Piper, Leo and Melinda left to get ready as Prue was introduced to the new and extended Halliwell family. She met all of her nieces and nephews and her two brothers in laws. She couldn't believe how far they'd all come and a pang of hurt hit her as she realised she'd never have the chance to have kids.

"Prue…" Phoebe broke her reverie.

"Yeh?"

"Did you… I always wondered, did you see Andy again?"

"Yes. Yes I did. In fact, I spend every day with him." Prue smiled.

"I'm glad. You gave up enough in this life…" Phoebe grinned, "I can't believe you're back. I mean, I have so much I want to say."

"It's fine Phoebe… I know. I've watched you every step of the way." Prue replied softly, "I'm so proud of you."

"Death has mellowed you." Phoebe joked as Coop walked over, placing an arm around her. He extended a hand to Prue who took it, shaking it warmly.

The pleasantries continued long into the afternoon, with lively chatter and numerous games. The manor was bustling with activity, children of all ages laughing, adults clinking glasses together. Piper however was busying herself in the kitchen, seemingly avoiding her own party, her own guests and her long lost sister. Nobody really took much notice except for Chris, who being the worrier he was, found it odd that she wouldn't allow him to cook in order to spend time with Prue. After all, this is something she'd dreamed of for years was it not?

He glanced over to where Prue was, comparing her telekinesis with Paige's. Both were laughing, acting as though they'd known one another for years not just the few hours they actually had. The resemblance was unmistakable as both giggled at finding different ways to remove various items from Henry including his underpants which were now residing in Paige's left hand and his mobile resting in Prue's right. Walking over he nudged her gently, drawing her attention away from her little game with Paige.

"What's up?" She asked moving a stray strand of hair from Chris' forehead. He leant into her touch slightly, sorry that he hadn't had the chance to get to know her. He could tell she'd have doted on them, spoilt them rotten, just like Phoebe and Paige had.

"It's Mom." Chris whispered, "She's cooking like a maniac. It's like she's avoiding-" He trailed off not wanting to hurt his Aunt's feelings.

"Me." Prue replied, excusing herself and walking with purpose towards the kitchen. Sure enough Piper was stood over the stove, watching the time tick by on her wristwatch, bending down when she was seemingly satisfied and expectedly pulling out a tray full of delicious looking cookies. "Smells good."

Piper froze, before slowly turning around. Prue shot her sister a small smile.

"I need to get on." Piper whispered.

"It's your birthday. Let Chris cook, I know he can." Prue prompted gently. Piper shook her head spinning around quickly. "Piper-"

"No. Prue I can't do this…" Piper croaked, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. "I can't get close to you, I can't… you're only going to leave again."

Prue took a sharp intake of breath, before walking around to her younger sister, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "I can't stay, but I'm always watching, always here. Allow yourself this, you've put up with enough and I know you've wanted this for so long. Celebrate your birthday Piper, let everyone else take the slack. Enjoy what magic has given you."

Piper's tears leaked through as she turned and embraced Prue. She'd dreamt of this moment for so long that she hadn't taken the time to think about what she would do when they day arrived. Already, she'd wasted too much time in the kitchen, and so with a quick wipe of her eyes, she walked away, turning at the door.

"What you waiting for. There's my birthday to celebrate."

The hours passed by, feeling more like mere seconds as the celebrations continued. Piper couldn't remember a better birthday, but now with just half an hour until Prue had to return to her afterlife, she also couldn't think of a more bittersweet one.

"If only I could have gotten that photoshoot for today huh Mom?" Melinda asked with a sad shrug. It wasn't until her mother, Leo and Phoebe all shared a look with her deceased Aunt that she realised they'd all taken something from her simple sentence. "What?"

"You don't need to pay for a photoshoot." Prue grinned, "Pheebs, you still got a camera in your drawer?"

"How'd- Never mind…" Phoebe smiled, rushing off to grab it. Working on a newspaper meant she'd been privy to a few benefits including the latest cameras. As she returned with a tripod as well, she passed both to her older sister who expectedly set them up.

"I'm confused." Wyatt drawled, as Prue began to push people around into a position just behind the Book of Shadows.

"Your Aunt Prue was a photographer, and a very talented one at that." Leo told the children. "I can't think of anyone better to take a photo of this family."

"Awesome." Melinda whispered, suddenly inspired.

"Ok, Piper you rest on the book, Leo you next to her, just do what you do and be cute. Wyatt, Chris on your mother's side, Melinda you go to your Dad's side, Pheebs and Coop go there with children in front of you and Paige and Henry over there with the twins and Henry Jr." Prue announced, "Ok, everyone keep smiling, I'm gonna set up…"

She set up the shot and jumped into the picture, the flash clicking just before the clock struck midnight. Everyone spun as Prue faded out.

"Happy Birthday Piper… Blessed Be." She said softly before fading out completely and returning to her afterlife.

**A/N - This is my first Charmed fiction. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please forgive any spelling errors!**


End file.
